Caught Between Reality and You
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [RyoSaku] COMPLETE. She was entranced by a man from her dreams. He was intrigued by a girl from his fantasies. But neither understood these feelings until they meet for the third time... in reality.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not DEAD! I will be updating my other RyoSaku fic as soon as possible, but I have other ones as well. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I've decided to break it down into two pieces to save people (with short attention spans like me) the trouble of reading this long fic. The second half will be out after I update _Getting Under Your Skin_. Also, this fic is dedicated to/blamed on by my friend Anime AngeL, who still owes me fanart as well as giving me the plot bunny for this piece. ((smiles))

Summary: Two-Part Story. Ryoma/Sakuno. Some OOC-ness. People always walk a fine line when they dream because they may encounter another in their sleeping sequences. She was in love with a boy from her fantasies. He was intrigued by a girl in the foggiest depths of his mind. However, severe differences may keep them apart. For he is a human and she is a nymph, and the line in which they tread upon is thin. But, can one fated meeting turn to love between them at... _third _sight?

**_Caught Between Reality and You_**

_Foggy clouds swirled upon the stone 'floor' of his dreamworld. Though it might have been a bit strange, wandering in a cloud while you slept, Echizen Ryoma found no problem. Solitude had always been welcomed. With a pervert father, who was also a monk of some sort, and two female figures always chatting in his home, quiet was always something he looked forward to._

_Not that he had much to do anyway. He was of low class, which he saw no shame in being so. When you were rich, it meant sitting and looking pretty, which anyone without a brain could do. Why wish to be something so boring as being wealthy with tedious tasks to fill your day?_

_Ryoma was, at the tender age of sixteen, still growing and tranforming into a man. Not that he hadn't attracted women from around, due to his exotic features. But he couldn't have any, unless she was of low class. Women moved upward in the social ladder, not lower. However, Ryoma gave the opposite sex very little heed, due to the fact that he already had two that needed him all the time. One more might just do him in._

_But the predatory looks of any female, in her right mind, still devoured him with their eyes. His dark hair was highlighted sea green in the right light, which made his locks quite sought after. His face had matured to a sharp jaw and rounded where it needed to be. He was also strong, due to his constant work around the village, doing odd jobs if he needed the money while sifting through different careers._

_However, the most well-known part of his features were his eyes. They were often talked about for being equal to a cat's own glowing golden orbs. Sharp and quick, his eyes were strong and could easily catch what others had missed. This was probably the reason why he had decided blacksmithing over priesthood, like his no good father was. He wanted something challenging that would put something other than his patience to the test. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing forever._

_But, in these moments, Ryoma had forgotten reality. He just wanted to experience blissful ignorance. After all, with a strange family like his, peace was a treasure you never seemed to keep to yourself. But the bliss was soon interrupted when his eyes caught something. __His golden orbs, though weakened by the fog's interference, could see a form in front of him, a few yards away._

_It was curled into a ball, looking as if it were afraid of its own shadow. It kneeled, almost to the ground, as its head was tucked into its legs. The soft sounds of whimpering were heard, and he could immediately distinguish a high pitch in the cries. It was a girl that had been sent into his dream._

_Although he didn't want to help her, it was not his problem after all, he also couldn't just leave her there. She looked so helpless that even he had felt compassion, which was very rare in his case. If this had been any other time, in any other place, he would have blantantly ignored the girl. However, Ryoma wanted some peace, which meant he had to help her, if he could._

_So, with a sigh, he began approaching cautiously and bowed down to the girl's level._

_"Excuse me?" he asked, tentative so he wouldn't scare her away. A shape intake of breath was heard from the girl, and he noticed that her eyes went wide when she looked at him._

_Large brown eyes stared up at him, her face flushed due to her cries. Her long, dark hair fell around her, while a single braid was left to fall across her cheeks. Her small, pert mouth was pulled into a pout, as she stared up at him with teary eyes. Although Ryoma wasn't the knight-in-shining-armor type, he definitely didn't want this girl left alone. She seemed so defenseless while she cried, her pretty face implanting itself into his own mind._

_While he tried to approach her lightly, he didn't know that the girl had no senses or manners at that moment, unfortunately for him. Immediately, she launched herself into the stranger's unawaiting arms. Ryoma was quickly knocked to the ground, landing on his behind, while the young girl cried against his chest. Her hands balled his shirt into his hands, and Ryoma panicked for a second. He had _never_ comforted anyone in his life! How was he going to help a complete stranger?_

_But, as his arms tightened around her trembling frame, he pulled her gently into him. Her cries were muffled by his shirt as she clung to him. He had a feeling she wasn't going to let go for a while. Thankfully, he was wrong, as h__er tears became sniffles and she eventually just relaxed against him. Cries were no longer a problem and, for a time, he just held her, a complete stranger, in his arms. This had been the longest he had ever let anyone hold onto him, but he didn't have the heart to push her away either. There was also the fact that she was so warm curled against his chest._

_Feeling a slight chill slide across his neck, he looked down at the girl he had unconsciously melded against him. An uncharacteristic blush fell lightly on his cheeks, while hers were already stained red from her crying, as well as some embarrassment. She stared into the eyes that had helped her, and her gaze was also caught in its beauty. It was hard not to love much precious gems on such a beautiful face._

_"Who are you...?" she asked still leaning against the dark-haired stranger. Her hands had not let go of his shirt, nor had she moved from her position between his legs. She just looked at him, the epitome of innocence staring back at Ryoma._

_"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, knowing he was being his snide self. Talking to this girl put him on edge and he couldn't say he liked it. His heart was beating a bit louder in his ears, while his hands had never left her lower back. Not that he _wanted_ them there, but because her hands wouldn't let go of him, he didn't move away either._

_"Oh! Umm... Well, you see... I'm very sorry..." she mumbled incoherently, her blush, that had begun to drift away, had brightened again. Although he probably shouldn't have been proud, Ryoma smirked lightly. Her flustered face was quite amusing, so he found no trouble in provoking her if he got more chance to poke fun._

_"So... Have a name?" he couldn't help but ask as she looked back up at him. She nodded slowly, and he immediately got the feeling that she was uncomfortable. But, if you were sitting near a man that you had never met and were currently sitting between his legs, I guess anyone would have a little blush crawling across their faces._

_Then, as if she had just noticed where she was, the young girl immediately jumped at least a lard away. She sat, leaning on her arms to support herself up. She looked at him with wide eyes, much larger than when he had found her. __She was young, only fourteen at most. Her small frame trembled out of nervousness, he guessed, as well as the cold. Her bright chocolate eyes weren't scared, as he had originally guessed, but nervous and anxious. She was probably uncomfortable in the presence of a man she didn't even know. Not surprising, considering he knew nothing about her either, which brought him to the reason why he was still with her. However, he ignored this when he heard her mumble something._

_"Excuse me?" he asked, his golden eyes giving off the only light this place had, or so it seemed to her. Again, she blushed heavily, and stared at the ground again, but she repeated herself._

_"Sakuno..." she said, her hands fumbling with each other, "That's umm... my name... Sakuno..."_

_"Echizen," he said, stating his family name since it seemed that she didn't have one of her own, "Echizen Ryoma."_

_"Ryoma..." she said, testing the words on her lips. For some reason, the very sound of his name was very sweet, almost entrancing. It seemed almost criminal to say anything with her parted lips, which encouraged her thoughtful look. She seemed almost heavenly, more divine, than most people. It wasn't meant to be a joke or a compliment, but there was this weird feeling that he was getting from her. It wasn't human at least._

_"You're human, aren't you?" she asked, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He looked at her, somewhat surprised at her question. He had supposed she wasn't normal, but asking if he was _human_? That's a bit odd._

_"Yes. Aren't you?" he replied, looking at her with stern eyes. He was just a little weirded out by this girl. She was strange, but he couldn't say he didn't like her. Already, he could tell she wasn't like most village girls, who squeal and scream, mostly at him._

_"Well... no," she said, shrugging a little, her cherry blush gracing her cheeks again._

_"Really?" Ryoma answered, obviously curious, "Then what exactly are you?"_

_Her mouth opened, but just as she was about to speak, her body began to fade. She looked at him, her eyes wide once more, before she completely left the place she sat. Nothing was left of her. Confused, and slightly disappointed, Ryoma didn't notice that his body was also beginning to fade into the fog. The dream that was once shared was now broken by the day._

**

* * *

**

Awakening to the dawn's beams, Ryoma raised himself off his mattress. The sleep still stung his eyes as he brushed it away with his hands. His mouth was in a pout due to his unwillingness to get up. However, he had work to do with his friends at their apprenticeships. Getting ready, he thought the moment he awoke, the dream would dissapitate, the girl leaving him alone. But the more he thought about the dream, the more he couldn't get it out of his mind, her face in his thoughts for the day.

Even during breakfast, he remained dwelling on the girl, not that anyone noticed. He had always been quiet, so no one asked him what was on his mind. He left in a half-daze, trying to keep himself on track and out of other people's ways. He couldn't be like this when he was at work, where his friends might try to make something of it. It was bad enough he was the youngest and shorter than the rest of them, but another reason to be picked on was not on his list.

Ryoma's thoughts kept him busy well along his way that he hadn't even heard Momoshiro, a man of seventeen and large stature, make his way to him. Only when he was within a few feet of Ryoma's space did the young man actually hear his older friend.

"What's wrong, Echizen?" he asked, quick to analyzing the boy's even more distant self. Ryoma shrugged it off, again not really paying any heed. He had always been fond of personal space and business, but it seemed everyone wanted to know his.

Even though the boy was not willing to give up any information, Momo kept poking fun, hoping to cajole something out of Ryoma. Questions and quirky comments had no effect but add annoyance to his already irritated mind. Anymore and he'd probably have to kill someone, most likely his friend who couldn't take a hint.

"Oi! Momo! Ochibi!" came a call, having snapped both out of their staring contest. A bouncy redhead stood with six others at his sides. They all gave a sign of recognition, whether it was a nod or a smile; it was all just daily practice and habit rather than politeness.

"Eiji, do you have any idea what's wrong with Echizen?" Momo said, causing the group to look at their youngest member. However, Ryoma remained impassive as he walked forward and past his team of friends. There was nothing to say or explain because it was his dream and not theirs. However, he knew that avoiding them would be impossible due to their more than inquisitive nature.

"Ochibi," the redhead said, loving the nickname he had given the boy, "What's up? Something the matter? Not sleep well?"

"Something like that," he replied, only speaking the half-truth. He wasn't as rested as he had been a night before but it was mostly because he was distracted. Right now he didn't want to hear anything from his best friends, especially if it was annoying taunts and teases. But keeping things from them was hard since they knew him so well, though he hadn't figured out _how_ they were able to.

"Hmm... Distracted and even more edgy. Likeliness to remain quiet today... ninety-five percent..." Inui mumbled, his notebook in hand and his pen scribbling down unreadable notes. His glasses hid the eyes that travelled along the page that added data on Ryoma's attitude, making the irate teen a little more than pissed.

"Echizen, if you're not okay, then maybe you shouldn't go today. We don't want you to get into any trouble while we're working," Oishi, their motherly worrier, said with a small frown. Caring for his friends was always his duty, no matter what the cicumstances.

"Oishi is right. If you're not well, then you shouldn't be coming. I don't want any accidents," Tezuka supported, his voice stern as his eyes flashed when they landed on Ryoma. The charismatic leader and most solemn, he was the one most likely to keep everyone from falling apart. And, for some reason, he seemed the most concerned about Ryoma, though he wasn't very open about it.

The rest stayed quiet. Kaidoh was hissing and mumbling something beneath his breath. Not much of a talker, but tempermental all the same, he kept his mouth shut and tuned out the others. Kawamura, a shy man of eighteen, also decided to remain silent. Although quiet by nature, once he had a tool in his hand, a fiery and intense side of him appeared and would never shut up. It was probably to make up for his calm facade.

"Is it a girl, Echizen?" Fuji interrupted, his crescent eyes complimenting his smile. His comment caused everyone, though it was mostly Momo and Eiji, to stop talking and look at Ryoma. The boy halted, but never lost face as he looked at the smilig man. However, he turned back and kept walking again. Never missing a beat, he replied with his infamous, "Mada mada dane."

"Saa..." Fuji said, confirming his understanding, even though nobody really understood. The way he comprehended was almost as if he were looking through the younger boy and into his thoughts. The way that Fuji and Tezuka understood him so well gave him goosebumps because they were uncannily good at it. Their thoughts were dead-on, which left Ryoma wondering how much they really knew about him. It was not a nice feeling to have when you're supposed to be around friends.

And, thanks to that comment, nobody left their Ochibi alone that day...

**

* * *

**

The idea that Ryoma had a female companion lit a fire under his 'friends,' who had gone all out to get anything they could out of him. However, he couldn't tell them he met 'her' in a dream and could very well not exist. Not like that would stop the teasing anyway, which left him with a migraine the entire week. He was actually hoping to meet the girl again, and repay her for giving him a taste of hell on earth.

But, no dream came that night, or several nights after. He had gone without seeing the young female for some time, which caused Ryoma to deny she was real at all. That left him slightly disappointed, since he had never gotten an answer to the question he had asked. Of course, what was the likeliness that he'd meet a magical creature in his dreams? It seemed too fictional, too unrealistic, even he had to accept that he might have gone a little insane.

He promised to give up searching for the girl because he no longer remembered his dreams when he awoke after that certain night. The feeling she left was something that only she could fill it, or so he thought. However, wishing for a dream to return seemed far too strange for the ever rational Ryoma.

But, then again, the most exotic things are the ones we crave most, ne?

**

* * *

**

_Sleep was a wonderful thing because he had always found time to relish the silence of the night. Though, at that moment, he did wish for some company. That of a young female who didn't seem human with an innocence almost too pure to touch. But wanting such a thing was overrated for the young peasant._

_However, it had been some time since he had felt a dream like this. He hadn't remembered any since his first encounter with the maiden who had crossed into his sleeping sequence, once upon a time. Seeing her again was a possibility, but that was wishful thinkingon his part. He shouldn't want something that had made no sense, especially to him._

_Wandering the deserted place, the fog crawled about him with no real purpose. A feeling of nonchalant boredom fell around the handsome boy, who had walked nowhere. Somehow, searching for the young girl made him more willing to move. Though his goal wouldn't be acheived, he might get some alone time like he had wanted. After all, with Momo and Eiji breathing down his neck even more than usual, it was starting to take its toll._

_The thoughts that he had consumed himself with within the week were now in his mind again. He continued not to dwell on the girl who had invaded his head too many times. Instead, he tried to come up with ways to avoid any more interrogations and insane chases between his only friends. Outrunning them everyday wasn't exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. So lost in this process, he never noticed the shadowy figure that followed him in silence, curiously following like a lost puppy. It remained so quiet that Ryoma had never even thought of turning back to look._

_"Good evening, Ryoma. We meet again," the lovely pitch of the female, he had sworn to forget about, was now only too clear in his ears. He turned with the quick reflexes he had been blessed with and watched as the young girl that, had once been lost, now found him. Her same smile was mischevious and her hands remained playfully behind her back. Her coffee eyes remained sparkling as she watched him with an aura that was not familiar and yet he knew it exactly._

_"Good evening to you as well," he said, keeping his tone from being rude like it had been when he first met her. Remaining neutral, and trying to keep the smirk off his face, he watched as her eyes seemed to glow when he stared. The memory of her in his arms was now back and his body wanted that heat again, no matter how crude and unlike him. It seemed that not only his head had missed her, but his body had taken her in as well._

_"It seems too long since I've seen you. I never even got to answer your question," she said, as if this was a big game. She felt no burdens when he was near, which allowed her to release a carefree spirit that she had long forgotten. Although she had few responsibilities, Sakuno was very hard on herself when she did anything important to anyone else. That was how she saw herself and everything around her._

_"Yes, it has. Are you still going to keep me in suspense?" he asked, forgetting the grin he couldn't help. That same gesture made the young girl blush, noticing how well it fitted his face in a seductively innocent way, if that made any sense. The smile brought her own out a little more and she seemed very open, though she was rarely so passionate whe people were around._

_"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you, now would it?" she asked, her attitude of absolute guileless fun. Him being near made her unexplainably giddy and somewhat bouncy as well._

_"Actually, I'd like it much more if you'd just tell me," Ryoma said with a nonchalant shrug, watching her with half-lidded eyes. He portrayed an amused, but bored, look so well that it brought a smile to Sakuno's already elated face._

_"Then there's no fun for me. And, as a supernatural being, I always enjoy a little fun," she said sweetly and stepped back when he stepped forward. She matched every step that he took with her own, knowing he was trying to get close. But, when he was too close, her heart stopped beating and her knees always buckled. She couldn't have that happen in the middle of their game._

_"Okay then. I'll guess," Ryoma stated, though he kept walking forward as she stepped backwards with the same pace, "A fairy?"_

_Shaking her head, Sakuno smiled just a little bit more._

_"A phantom."_

_"I'm solid, thank you very much." She shook her head indignantly, knowing he said it only to distract her._

_"Hmm... A sprite then."_

_"No, but you're getting warmer." Her laugh was that of a bell's, but bells were never so pure and melodic as her own voice. Ryoma only smirk more widely, enjoying her amusment in this game. Though, he wouldn't admit that being with her was also quite entertaining. She was certainly more tolerable that most maidens._

_"Let me see..." Ryoma said, only eyeing her as prey. He was out on a hunt, or so it seemed, but he kept moving with grace that remained unmatched to anything. Even she, something of mysterious origin, held no candle to his talent when it came to his natural rhythym and sway. She hadn't even noticed that his strides had gotten longer, but his skill in seeing the slightest adjustments kept her from his little secret._

_So, when he had cleared all distance between them, she had noticed too late. A stumble over herself was what allowed him to fully clear the distance between them. Catching her in mid-fall, he pulled her close to him, a scene all too similar that triggeered their bodies to have a deja vu flash._

_And in her ear, he whispered his answer:_

_"A nymph, of course."_

_The zero space between them caused an unconventional gasp to leave her lips. Having him so close once before caused this, which was why she kept her distance. Closeness to him was what she tried to avoid because feelings she had never felt always arrised, and something in her never seemed to calm down when he was near. Her stomach dropped and her heart wouldn't stop beating at different speeds. Such things had never gotten to her, but then again, never had such a man crossed her path before either._

_She pulled herself away, enough to make eye contact, and she could tell his smirk was holding back a laugh. He was _laughing_ at her, even though this was all his fault! However, the glitter of the mirth in his eyes washed away any ill feelings, and her telltale blush rose again. He was too good at taking away her thoughts and replacing it with him._

_"Am I right?" he asked, his eyes once again teasing her. Seeing that flush on her face, he jet out the chuckle he had held in, obviously pleased with himself. Confident, even more than arrogant even, he always had the upper hand when he went into anything. Never had he enjoyed tormenting another person like he enjoyed annoying her._

_She nodded, as her blush grew. Her playful air was gone now that he had control of the situation. Then again, Ryoma was never one who enjoyed losing. He loved to play with his opponents, being the cat-like fighter that he was. And right then, there was no better toy then the girl in his arms._

_"Well then, what did I win?" he asked, and noticed her confused glance. He smirked, knowing that her face had gone red again, since she looked away before she made eye contact. "I won the game, didn't I? It's only fitting that I win a prize, neh?"_

_"But, I have nothing to give you," Sakuno said, feeling helpless again. This human was the first and only one she had ever met. However, she had never thought them to be good at trickery or mocking. Maybe he was just especially good at it._

_"You don't?" he asked, faking surprise in his tone. He looked down at her curious face, wondering what he would do. Of course, being Ryoma, he was never short of an idea and he was quite proud of this one. After all, a cat always had more than one trick up his sleeve, or playing __with a feline would be dull._

_"I suppose I'll just have to take one then."_

_Before Sakuno could ask what he was going to take, her lips were caught and her eyes had gone wide. And, in a second, her first kiss was stolen by a dream and the boy whom shared her nightly sleep._

**

* * *

**

AN: I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but what can I say? I have a lot of time but no attention for it. Sorry! I'll do my best to finish both of the RyoSaku fics. Who knows when though... Please review! Also, I'm sorry for the OOCness but I'm going to use my artistic license as best I can. So please don't flame me on it (I already know).

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Excuse me for my last chapter, since I know the writing was below average (especially for me). Unfortunately, I had no word processor. Yeah, I know it sucks but that's life. People seem to expect a lot from me. I have mixed feelings on it. I like the burden but people tend to push and shove instead of just going with the flow.

Some of my CCS reviewers are like that and that's why I'm reluctant to update (in fear of getting yelled at _because_ of no updates). So, I'll finish this and begin my two new fics as well as finish my two old ones. ((sighs)) Not to mention my new RyoSaku fics are kinda so-so. They've got me at a writer's block, which is rarely a problem for me (usually it's just because I'm too lazy to write). I hope muses help me soon!

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

_**Part 2**_

Once again, daylight broke the continuation of the dream that had taken over his thoughts. However, he was not dissatisfied like before. Actually, he was quite pleased to be honest. He had met with the girl he thought he'd never see again and had taken something with him, despite it being intangible, as well as a memory that had decided to stay with him. For some reason, sleep sounded good again but she had faded away, just as he had soon after, so getting to sleep would be no easy task.

However, a day of work might change that.

As he got ready before breakfast, words spoken between him and his family were kept to a minimum. Never had that been a problem, though, so he continued on his way to work. His friends had met him halfway as the always had, while Momo and Eiji were still on his case. This made him want to sleep even more desperately, but he couldn't rush the day, even if part of him wanted to leave this mess behind.

Thankfully, today would be very easy considering their master had taken ill due to staying outside too long. Without his guidance, the three of them were commanded to do remedial chores for his family. One day off was always welcomed, despite the condition of their teacher, and tasks were given out. Momo was sent outback to cut the firewood and build a fire for lunch. Eiji was cleaning around the house, happily bouncing around like he was known for. He never protested to being inside on a chilly day like this. As for Ryoma, he was lucky enough to have a job that required very little effort. He went into the back forest, only a few yards away, and gathered firewood, which was something he could easily do with his eyes closed.

He had a lot of time though, considering Momo would have to build a fire inside after cutting all of the wood. It was a mediocre task, so he found no rush in his work. So, being the ever tired man that he was, Ryoma knew he would find himself somewhere to sleep. It was something he had always been fond of doing. After all, it wouldn't kill anyone if he was a little late, now would it?

Walking along, Ryoma trotted down the path but was beginning to go astray. He was never the type to stick to someone else's rules. He was known for making up his own. It wasn't that he minded other people's laws, but instead had a natural way of doing things himself. Not to mention that sticking to the path was just too easy for Momo and Eiji to follow. They'd find him too quickly if he had stayed on the dirt road.

So he treaded past trees and bushes, his eyes now used to the dark. Passing over tree roots and any large stones, Ryoma walked quickly to find a place to nap. Traveling for several minutes, he was still searching through the thicket of foliage. He kept walking and wondering to himself if he would lose his way in the forest. It would really depend on how far he went and how much time he had before anyone would find him. Just to make sure he looked like he was doing his job, he picked up any stray branches and pieces of wood, to place by him if they found where he was napping.

In his trek, he soon came across a small pond with little to no light escaping onto the water. The branches of the trees robbed the light of its right of way. Instead, it brushed against the surface, clear water reflecting back at him slightly. There was a small edging around the tiny lake, the grass still dew-covered and cool to the touch. He regarded the place with a slow turn of his head, looking for any flaws there might have been. When he found nothing, he trotted to a tree that was resting against the water's edge, a few feet away from where the water met land. Putting his head down onto his arm, Ryoma placed the firewood at his side before his eyes blocked away what little sunlight that shone through the branches.

* * *

Curiosity, supposedly, killed the cat, right? However, Sakuno was somewhat irritated at the weight on her home, which was an extension of herself that remained rooted to the ground. She couldn't just brush it off or ignore it, due to the fact that if the traveler was alone, someone was bound to find him. They could appear at any random time, which meant her home might be in danger if they decided to cut it down! A wood nymph couldn't survive without its essence, its vitality, which was hidden in the lithe form of a tree, hers barely more than a sapling. 

She emerged from the other side of the medium-sized tree, but made no move toward the newcomer. She steadied her breath instead, taking large amounts in, hoping to contain her loud heart's drumming. She tiptoed lightly, passing over the slight bumps in the ground with the grace that any woodland creature had. She long hair fell across her shoulders as she pushed herself off her tree slightly and tried to look at the stranger out of the corner of her eye. However, her view was still obscured by her long, dark locks and her somewhat useless braid that refused to stay behind her ear.

With a small sigh, she pushed her hair behind the shell of her ear and perched down low, knowing that the other was on the ground. She wasn't sure whether or not he was still awake, as she made small hops towards him in her squatting state. However, still being the ever clumsy girl she was, she tripped over a root that stuck out higher than she had guessed and fell to her knees. She had been so close to him that, when she finally caught herself, her hair had escaped its barrier of her ears and backside, deciding to tickle the newcomer with its ends.

Sakuno blushed deeply, mortified to think that this mortal might be awake, due to her graceless moment. Really, a nymph was supposed to be nimble and tricky, quiet, in an almost flirty way, but she had lacked all of these things. No, she just decided she'd let out all of her secrets by letting a mortal catch a glimpse of her in a vulnerable state. Her eyes, which had been clenched closed, were almost too afraid to look onto the face of the mysterious newcomer. However, she gave into her curiosity once more, and opened chocolate eyes to a new face.

She couldn't contain her surprise.

Below her, with the same lulling beauty, was the young man that had graced her thoughts not too long ago. The same man whose golden eyes touched her soul and whose smile lifted her own in return. It was the same one, but in their realities instead of dreams. Without thinking, to reassure herself, she held out a hand and brushed Ryoma's forehead, careful to make sure he stayed asleep. So he was real...

"Hmm..." came a small noise, and Sakuno recoiled, as if he had burned her. Part of her was tempted to wake him and draw his eyes to hers, like they once had only a few hours ago. Her fondness was evident as she smiled sadly once more. She would not wake him, or else he might ask something she might not be able to answer. It was best if he didn't know of their brief meeting, or she might not be able to stop herself from wanting more than just a shadow of himself. She couldn't let that happen.

With a sigh, she made a move to get off her knees and turn. However, as she turned away, a grip clenched her wrist lightly. She caught herself from falling, this time out of shock. He wasn't touching her! He just couldn't! He couldn't know she was there, in the same area or time. If he did...

"Sakuno," came his response and she wanted to run. He wasn't supposed to know about her and her home. There was no way that she could let a human know where she lived. If her sacred place was ever lost, then she would be too. Her soul was bound to this bark and, at the chance that a human stumbled upon it and her, the results may be fatal, even if she did trust this human.

"Please let go," she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. The stumbling of words was something she didn't want to give him. The thought of actually submitting to the soft tone he had was tempting, practically screaming at her. However, composure was everything when dealing with the unknown.

"I finally meet you and you're so cold. I'm a little hurt," he said, that same smirk on his face. She didn't need to turn and see it. She could hear it in that tone, which he often used to tease her. Oh, she wished she could just ignore his bout of playfulness, but her heart kept telling her to smile and argue with him. He insisted on spending their time as a game, but she couldn't. Her boundaries had already been overstepped a long time ago.

"You're trespassing," she explained, closing her eyes tightly as she strained against his wrist, "This is ground made for beings that are beyond your control. So please, leave and don't remember what you've seen. I know I'm already in trouble for speaking to a mortal, but you deserve to be saved from the wrath of the others. I can only tell you to escape, for they aren't here to catch you. They are in slumber but will not hesitate to strike you down if they find out you know of our resting place."

"And what about you?" he said, glaring at her escaping form, but he tightened his hold, "Do you want me to leave? We finally meet but now you tell me to run and don't come back. Aren't I entitled to anything?"

"Your life is what you deserve. If you leave, it can be spared. Please go, before the others toy with you when they return."

"I won't," Ryoma said stubbornly, "There have been legends of mortals meeting humans, such as the one with the celestial maiden, who had her robes stolen and stayed with the man who took them. Why must I leave once I've finally caught you?"

"I'm not an animal," she hissed, finally turning around to see his eyes, sparkling at her with mock mirth, "nor am I a celestial being. Just because you've trapped me doesn't mean I can stay. Also, she had to stay because her garments were stolen while she bathed, therefore she couldn't return to heaven."

"Aah. It's too bad I couldn't have stumbled upon you that way..." Ryoma said thoughtfully, letting the possessive look in his eyes light up, causing Sakuno to blush at his boldness. Really, now, she should have been able to predict that. She wasn't a child, nor an adult, but she knew that every male, at their right of age, thought of such things. However, he spoke as if trying to seduce her into his whims. Feeling her blood reach her cheeks, she knew he was doing a good job.

Damn him.

"You're disgusting, Ryoma," she said with a glare, but he smiled with an almost humble look in his eye. He was a man of sixteen years. He should be looking for a wife, so why couldn't he hint at the fact? Dear Lord, he was turning into his father. He hit himself mentally, reminding his inner voice to pipe down on all of the things that his old man usually spit out. He didn't need the implications.

"No. I'm actually a lot nicer than most human males. But I can't really compare since you haven't met any other ones," he said, standing up and pulling her to meet him. She glared, but made no retort. There was none she could make. She couldn't compare him with any other because there were no others.

"I still say you should leave. Please," she said earnestly, meeting his gold eyes again and once again, she lost her train of thought. He shouldn't be allowed to do this to her. She had certainly met other males, of her own species of course. They were romantic beauties and highly acclaimed for their almost effeminate features. Tall, slender, and gentle, she had not been able to resist them either when they came up to her and struck up a conversation.

But, she noted somewhat pleasantly, they lacked the fair looks Ryoma had. Lightly tanned skin showed he worked, the color a contrast to the usual cream skin of most elves. Sharp features were common, but his had a more boyish curve, making him look innocent when he certainly was not. And, of course, the eyes that could break into anyone's mind and stay there. His expressive orbs were so different from the lightless, gray ones that most males had, which signified detachment. It was this quality that Sakuno loved in Ryoma. The fact that she was allowed to see what was going through him from time-to-time. It made him more desirable that way.

"Are you really that fascinated that you can't take your eyes off me?" Ryoma said in his usual drawl, pleased with the blush that derived from it. She had taken in his features so long and hard that he was actually watching her do so. He really had no shame, did he? Then again, she was the one who just ogled so she didn't score much higher in that range.

"Ryoma..." she said, almost pleading but she couldn't ask him again. He wrapped her in his spell again and tucked her safely into his embrace. She didn't even notice when he had reached out, but the gesture wasn't unwanted. Instead, she curved her head into his neck and inhaled the scent that touched her nose. She was so caught in her daze that she almost missed a tingling in the back of her mind and a warning hit full force. With a start, her eyes widened and she pushed him away, frantically looking around.

"What is it?" he asked, confused with her sudden rejection but she shook her head as she picked up his firewood that had rested nearby, long forgotten suring their meeting. She placed it in his arms hastily and turned him around, pushing against his back to leave.

"They've awakened!" she whispered, as the ringing in her head began to sound a little louder, "You must leave. They can't find you! Please, you have to go-"

Soft lips met hers shamelessly, even as the firewood separated any other contact. She wanted to return it full-heartedly, but the knowledge of their awakening was still very present. Instead, she allowed him to dominate her a little longer as he parted her lips and tasted her fully for the first time. The exploration was cautious and quick, but still left her breathless as he smiled mischievously again. Then he took off running, never looking back, even as her knees gave way and she clutched her heart in a mix of astonishment and relief.

* * *

That night, they didn't meet again nor many nights later. Instead, Ryoma was caught looking for a ghost woman from his dreams, which irritated him and had earned more teasing from his so-called friends. Really, if this was how they treated him, then he needed new ones. But he didn't spend much time contemplating those thoughts because he was either working, sleeping, or trying to concentrate on the girl that had once visited him. 

This was what he never understood about men in love. They changed drastically, becoming new people who were downright opposite of what they once were. She had left him in a semi-changed state, which was subtlely noticeable to those who knew him well enough. He needed to get her out of his system, but it was as if she wasn't allowed near him, like she was being blocked off. His connection had been severed and he couldn't help but fell a little lost.

That is, until he realized she was closer than he thought.

"Oi, brat!" called Nanjirou, a 'monk' of some kind, as he waited on the stairs for Ryoma. He yelled for his son, who groggily woke up to his annoying old man. "We have someone we need you to meet. Your mother said so!"

"Fine, old man. Hold on a second," he said, sitting up reluctantly and mentally cursing who had made him wake up. He had been hoping, again, that she would meet him in his dreams. You'd think after two months that he'd stop wishing. However, Ryoma was a tenacious one and had hardly allowed himself to settle for mediocre. So, he went to sleep each night with faint hope that the little nymph would be there.

No such luck, though.

Standing up wobbily, the green-haired man slipped on a shirt and some pants before trudging down the stairs with heavy footfalls. He didn't look up into the doorway, where his mother and cousin talked with someone at the door. His father stood next to him, a ridiculous smile on his lips. He eyed his son, who looked as if was going to fall sleep standing up. Huffing, the older man poked his teenaged son in the ribs, causing a uncharacteristic yelp to rise into his throat before he thoroughly squished it.

"Stop it, oyaji. We have a guest," Ryoma said in defense, stepping a good three side-shuffles from the strange male who claimed to be his father. There was still some doubt in Ryoma, though.

"How would you know? You haven't even managed to look up from the ground. I mean, a pretty, young girl is near the door and you don't even have the decency to look," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest, as if he was authoritive.

"You don't even look up from women's busts when they talk, so how would you know?" Ryoma mumbled, still partially asleep but in control enough to dodge the tackle his old man attempted. Before he could attack again, Rinko and Nanako turned toward the two men of the house. Their eyes narrowed at the childish display that Nanjirou had tried, which earned him an earful from his wife. Ryoma stood off to the side, watching with pleased eyes.

"Now, Ryoma," Nanako said, smiling sweetly at her cousin, "We've decided to get some help around the temple, remember?" A nod from Ryoma. "So we hired a young girl to help out there as well as around the house. She'll be a live-in as well."

"With that old man around? You sure about that?" he asked, now awake enough to put a complete sentence together. He was skeptical about the idea of a woman he didn't know walking around, but didn't protest. They did need help, since everyone was usually too busy to.

"We're sure. Besides, she's too young anyway," she giggled, as she followed her aunt and uncle into the kitchen. She was going to start breakfast and listen to her relatives argue about the way to treat a sixteen-year-old boy in front of company. Something interesting was bound to ensue. As they left, Ryoma's eyes followed before going to the figure at the door.

He was sure his eyes had gotten larger.

"It's good to see you again, Ryoma-kun," came the shy response, but she smiled and he could have sworn that the earth moved for a second. That, or he was getting cornier by the minute, and I'm pretty sure we all know which one it is.

"Sa-Sakuno? Why are-no... _How?_-" Ryoma questioned, his ability to think straight going downhill as she chuckled at his nervousness. Seeing the great Echizen Ryoma trip over himself to try and talk to someone was really quite amusing, though she shouldn't have thought so. Instead, she decided that he needed to know the truth about what happened.

"Ryoma," she stated as she walked towards him, "After you left, they found out about you. The... _tainted, _for lack of a better word, presence of a human is hard to get rid of. They also knew I was linked to you, somehow, because they could sense your presence through me, in me. They threatened me for information but I couldn't have told them much if I tried. So, I told them nothing and they gave me an ultimatum. I was either to surrender your head, or give up my own.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, and never would I give them anything that might let them find you. I was given one week, but my decision was final. I had decided that I wanted to give your life for mine. It's selfish, really, I know, but if I continued for eternity, knowing I caused your death, I'd have been little more than a shell of what I am. I'm not that self-righteous, but it's true.

"But, my Obaa-chan helped sway them. She said that I could give up my immortality. That, living as a human was a life far more painful than death. Having to work and make a living was much more difficult than merely fading away because humans may die painful deaths, if they're not careful. She persuaded them to make me give up all the ties that ensure me as beyond natural and I conceded. Now, I don't have to be without you, Ryoma."

She met his eyes with hopeful acceptance, but stopped when she saw his cold glare. His hands clenched to his sides and his eyes were now shut, a slight look of pain on his face. He seemed to be shaking, but she wasn't sure from what. He just stood there, as if he were frozen in place. Sakuno took a step backward, afraid she would anger him further if she stayed in his presence. She was even more startled when a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her.

Right into his embrace.

"It took you too long to get here. What kept you?"

With a smile, she pulled away so she could see his face and replied, "I wanted to make sure this was truly our reality," before their world washed away when their lips met again.

**_Owari

* * *

_**

AN: I can't stop writing fluff endings! Why? ((bangs head against wall)) But I'm done! Yay! This was so long. I'm glad I finished though. One less thing in the way of updating my other ficcies. Please read and review. I know this story was a little confusing and rushed but I updated! That has got to mean something, especially coming from me. ((grins))

Oh yeah. I lack muses. Anyone have any requests for a few fics. I don't mind doing a few one-shots if anyone's interested in giving me a plot bunny. Also, no sequel for this fic. I have a feeling I'll lose interest... again.

Well, till next time!

Much love


End file.
